User blog:Obsessionx/Big Brother 15 -- End of Week One
As I sit writing this blog, I keep thinking about how much I miss Big Brother 14. It's only week one, but I still feel like this season will be one of the worst seasons of Big Brother. Mainly because they keep fighting and acting like their twelve years old. Aaryn has made several racial and homophobic comments to Helen, Howard, Candice, and Andy. She has since lost her modeling contract from Zephyr Modeling(?). That will be a huge surprise for her once she walks out of the Big Brother house. She'll wonder where she went wrong. Now she's just the racist, homophobic player in Big Brother. She previously hung onto David like he was her life jacket (lol cause he's a life guard), but from what I hear, she dumped him last night. Originally, Aaryn took me for the sweet, innocent Barbie doll who wouldn't say anything hurtful to anyone... my opinion quickly changed. CBS continually ignores the problem, but she's not going away. Remember Willie from last season? This is a similar situation except the producers are ignoring her this time. AND THEN THERE'S JEREMY. He turned into an asshole quickly. Of course, I always thought he was full of himself, but he keeps picking on Elissa who in reality, really hasn't done anything to anybody in the house. Is it her fault that her sister is Rachel Reilly? And she wanted to play the game without her sister's reputation getting in the way, I understand that. And there were so many rumors going around the house that Elissa was Rachel's sister and then everyone accused her of lying to them, but really? It's not like any of you just walked up to Elissa and asked her if she was Rachel's sister? I'm sure if you just came out being straight about it, she wouldn't have felt so obligated to lie and pretend. I was sort of prejudiced toward Elissa because she was Rachel's sister to begin with, but as I watch the houseguests more and more, I actually find myself leaning toward Elissa's side in every battle. I actually like her as I liked Rachel. Rachel turned out to be okay, and I find Elissa being that way as well. I think we would get along. But ANYWAY back to Jeremy. I hope he goes home soon because he causes a lot of drama in the house. I understand that that is what the show is about, but I think some people (Jeremy, Aaryn) are forgetting that it's just a game and they're taking everything so personally. They all (I shouldn't say 'all' because Howard, Helen, and Elissa, etc. are actually being decent) are acting as if they've been playing this game for weeks, but it's only the first week yet. The house isn't even fun anymore because most are being whiny and fighting and I just can't anymore. I'll keep watching because I love the show, but I absolutely am not enjoying this season so far. I hope my opinion changes sometime down the road. I'm just opinionated and venting. Sorry. Jami Category:Blog posts